counting the times
by samisboring
Summary: as tails leaves his iPod at sonic's place and for the rest of the day he has his mind on sonic (WORK-IN-PROGRESS)


A/N: this is just my first story and i am just trying so 

Tails had left his iPod at my place again I saw it on the coffee-table as I came downstairs to get some coffee. Whilst drinking my coffee I checked his iPod … nothing of interest except for his music app where he had a playlist opened it was named in bold letters SONIC 3. I scanned the playlist for songs I knew and I only recognized 2 songs both by my favorite dutch DJ Armin van Buuren. After putting my coffee in the sink I went upstairs for a shower. Not realizing I put the iPod in my speaker-dock and pressed play as I turned the water on. With the volume loud the speakers played the song I liked "save my night" by Armin van Buuren and washed my hair but I did not expect the next song to play.

It was a song by Jason Derulo which with every other song was normal but with this song it was NOT.

The song was "Trumpets" which made me shiver but I ignored it until the Jason sung this line: "every time that you get undressed, I hear symphonies in my head", which made me uncomfortable but it got worse as the line: "Is it weird that I hear angels every time that you moan?" came through the speakers. I turned the water off and dried my hair and body while skipping the Jason Derulo song as I found nothing else but the song "we are here to make some noise" also by Armin van Buuren in between songs. As I got dressed the song ended and a artist I did not recognize popped up on the display "Niels Geuzebroek". The song was really good and after looking him up on Google I sent a text to Tails telling him that he left his iPod at my place and that I would bring it to his house after I got a haircut.

While at the hairdresser I asked If the radio could be switched to a different station and after the woman said ok she turned it to a station I have never heard of. A voice emanated from the radio yelling very loudly:"Q music Q is good for you". After that a man said the name of the song I dreaded the moment I heard the name... Trumpets. My neck hair stood up and I shivered, my hairdresser asked if I was ok. I answered with a obvious lie and said that I was ok. Once I payed for the haircut I went straight to Tails' house and knocked on the door.

I got pulled in by Tails _I need to talk to you _he said. After giving him his iPod back he asked me if I listened to the playlist, after I nodded and said yes Tails became white, whiter than the tips of his tails. After a silence I told him that I kinda liked the song by Niels Geusebroek he got his color back and asked me about how he could forget his iPod because a lot of photos where on there.

After a pause I said that I couldn't think how he forgot it because he was always organized and neat, but before I could finish my answer my hart froze because Tails was starting to cry.

I was trying to hold myself to flying out of my chair and hug Tails because I can't see anyone cry ESPECIALLY Tails, but when he started to cry and heavy sobs shook his body I flew out of my chair knocking it over and hugging him tightly and I asked: "what's wrong little buddy".

After holding him at arms length I looked him in the eyes and said "tell me"with a faint smile on my face.

After a while of staring into each others eyes he told me why he was crying "sonic" Tails said sniffling "I'm gay" he said. I hugged him and I asked why he still was crying because he finally got it off his chest and what he said made me drop my jaw. "sonic" he said "i am in love with you"and after just looking into his blue eyes he looked away and said "you hate me now don't you" after that I started to cry too and hugged him even closer and said that I would never hate him, after that he said: "but I will never be with you because Amy will KILL me" after that I said that I would do something I even wouldn't do with Amy and I kissed him slowly on the mouth.

Tails gasped after our lips separated and I said that I was holding in my feelings for him too.

I had never even shown my feelings towards him as I thought it was just brotherly love but it was more than that … I was in love with him. I grabbed Tails even closer and kissed him as hard as I can without looking like I want to stick my tongue down his throat. After we separated again I said that I am in love with him too.


End file.
